The Change
by eveningmonster
Summary: After the explosion accident in Souryou high Takara Fujishima who is the only victim in that accident was shock to know his gender change, he became a GIRL! what will happen to him now?...


**Note: I don't own any of the characters **

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

* * *

><p>On a beautiful morning in the Souryou High there was an explosion in the lab unfortunately somebody forgot to turn off the fire burner while doing an experiment and the victim of that explosion was me, yes only me. I, Takara Fujishima, was taken to a nearby hospital on that day. I thought it was going to be ok by the next day but…..<p>

"_mmmm"_ I opened my eyes slowly and waking up, I rubbed my eyes "_Kiyo.."_ as I try to wake Kiyomine who is sleeping next to me I noticed something , my hair grown long unnaturally and my chest seems to be a bit heavy I tried to pinch myself to make sure I was really awake "Ouch" sure yes I'm really awake and now I'm feeling nervous I look at my chest, and it wasn't a man's chest but it was a woman's I blushed then _**"GYAAAAAAAaaaaa….!" **_I shouted due to shock _"Shorty don't be so noisy_" Kiyomine said while rubbing his eyes _"Ki…ki…Kiyomine I think something gone wrong with me"_ I said nervously

" _what do you mean…huh?"_ he ask then he noticed my chest and grope it "_Kyaaaaa…don't you dare touch!"_ I shouted slapping him _"Shorty…..how dare you.."_ he said in an angry tone, I gasped then suddenly the dorm president enters the room _"Honestly you two should stop fi..."_ as he is going to finish his sentence he look at me and also Okuno-senpai entered

"_Reiichi-senpai…Okuno-senpai what's happening to me?" I_ said teary

"_this is going to be a problem"_ Reiichi-senpai said while eye contacting Okuno and Okuno-senpai nodded. After that the principal told me that I should transfer to the girls dorm for the mean time and not to tell Kiyomine about this, well I figure, but there was one shocking part he told me "You have to wear a girl's uniform" he said I was speechless too shock to say anything and took the uniform Reiichi-senpai pat me on the back _"You have to prepare yourself"_ I quite don't get what he means but I feel something bad. I couldn't think anything right now because right now thinking of wearing a girl's uniform is a bit embarrassing for me *bump* _"oww"_ I said rubbing my nose _"What are you doing shorty?_" Kiyomine was in front of me _"No….nothing!"_ I said hiding the uniform and run as fast as I can before I get discovered I really don't feel like wearing a girl's uniform "and I have to move out of the room without being noticed by him" I mutter to myself.

"_No worries Takara your things are already placed in your new room and you solo your room"_ Reiichi suddenly appeared saying that. _"uh thank you Reiichi-senpai you're a great help!"_ I said happily then he suddenly hugged me "_Takara you're so cute! I can't wait for tomorrow hehe"_ he smirked

"_why is that not making me feel good"_ I said feeling nervous for tomorrow I hope it will go well

"_ok now get some rest" _he said smiling_ "yeah I think I should"_ I said walking to the girls dorm and a bit dizzy

(The next day)

Morning comes "_**Gaaahhhh!**__!...Kiyomine I had a scary dream last night…"_ I woke up and I realize it wasn't a dream _"Nooooooo I stand corrected!_" I shouted ok I have to stay calm and I look at the girl's uniform _"mannn how could I stay calm if I wear that, I feel like a pervert"_ saying to myself scratching my head and blushing _"Hey Takara we heard about the accident so we're here to fetch you"_ a voice coming from the door must be Mutsumi and Nanase _"Oh you heard? sorry I'll be there in a sec"_ I said and looked at the uniform I don't have much choice I must wear THAT! By the time I worn it I got out of my room _"Ta…Takara you…"_Mutsumi was trying to say something "Yeah I know I look weird" I added

"_No I was actually gonna say you look perfectly with that outfit"_ she said and

"_Takara-chan you look so adorable!"_ Nanase said and hugged me.

"_Wah…no I don't!"_ I blushed and saw both of them smiling then we went to the classroom everyone was looking at us or should I say me "_TA-KA-RA!" _I saw Aritomo coming straight at me going to hug me but then I instantly punch him at the face _"Sorry instinct"_ I said wiping off his blood from his nose

"_Takara you should stay like that you look so cute"_ he said and punch him again

I shouldn't have help him _"Ne Takara we should be going to our class"_ Nanase called me

*huh? So I'm not going to stay in my own class too I guess it's right since girls are separated from boys* I thought. I wonder how Kiyomine is? Did he found out about me changing of dorms and class? I think he already knew I think "_Hey Shorty_" speaking of him, he showed up and I waved at him then he suddenly march in and grab me _"Hey Kiyomine my arm stop pulling me!"_ I said but he just stared at me then he suddenly he carried me sweep my feet off the ground carrying me like I'm some princess

"_don't wanna"_ he said and walk _"Hey put me down! I said put me down"_ I told him

"_are you sure? look"_ he ask me and I saw the stairs ***WTF*** I thought in my mind then I hold onto him tight _"Nonono…no!_" I shouted "_well that's good"_ he said "_you evil person_" I said silently still holding onto him and then I realize we're on the roof top and he put me down

"_What did you bring me here for?"_ I ask fixing myself

"_Let me borrow your lap for a moment I haven't have good sleep"_ he said sitting and patting the floor smiling, I blushed and sat down instantly looking at the other direction then I look at the sky I notice it was beautiful _"Hey Kiyomine! Look the sky is so beautiful"_ I said cheerfully then I noticed he was looking at me straight on the face _"Yeah beautiful indeed"_ he touched my face slowly I blushed

(_**DING DONG**_) the bell started ringing good timing

"_Uh Kiyomine time for class I have to go now"_ I stand up instantly leading Kiyomine to bump his head on the floor as I started to run for the door he grabbed my hand "Don't leave" he said slowly

***ba-thump*** what the heck was that thump? after hearing those words I thought being a girl is strange

"_stupid Kiyomine I have to leave now"_ I said still blushing and pulled my hands and went in

"_damn this why do I feel strange?"_ I ask myself and continue to walk to my classroom. As I was walking

"_You do look cuter as a girl"_ some strange dudes was in front of him

"_Now that I see you up close, why don't you hang with us"_ one of them said _"Uh no I better get going"_ I replied smiling but two of them suddenly hold my hands at my back "well that's too bad"

"_**WTF! Let go!"**_ I said seriously pissed right now when I was about to take action Kiyomine suddenly came out of nowhere _"You guys are seriously noisy"_ and punch the other dude really hard, the other two went on running _"Shorty come"_ he said but I somehow hesitant and then he got a bit pissed and pull me towards him _"that's why I tell you not to leave_" he whispered to my ear, I blush again

_***DAMMIT***_ I thought "_uh right can you let go of me others will misunderstood_" I said still blushing

"_I don't wanna_" he said then I bit him _"Oww"_ and he let go and I run for it

"_serves you right bleh" _I said to him _"You uncute brat"_ he said.

_*Damn that was close being around him makes me nervous* _I thought to myself

After class I went to the science lab if they have found a cure but sadly they haven't yet so I went to my room. I just realized when I look at my room it feels lonely it's the same when I'm at home

"_ah I better get used to it" _I said to myself and head to bed, I tried to get some sleep but I just couldn't I wonder why I sleep well the other day and not today I wanted to go back suddenly tears went flowing down my cheeks _"Dammit why the heck am I crying"_ I said then out of nowhere my door was kicked in I was a bit shock and I saw him "_Hey Shorty why are you crying?"_ he ask

"_Damn you Kiyomine you have such wrong timing and who the heck told you to destroy my door?"_ I shouted but he said _"Let's go back"_ he said showing me his hand. I wanted to take his hand and go but I remembered something happened earlier at the roof top and I blushed and cover myself in bed instead of taking his hand _"Stupid Kiyomine you know I can't now go back"_ I said to him.

"_Ah I see ok"_ he said then he grab me from my bed and carried me like a sack going to the boys dorm _"Wahhh hey Kiyomine what the heck are you doing?"_ I asked

"_Taking you back that's what" _he replied still carrying me

"_didn't you hear anything I said earlier? I can't my gender changed"_ I said

"_I don't care, you are still my bolster remember the promise?"_ he said in an angry tone

*Uh right I almost forgot* I thought, can't argue back at him I did made that promise so result is I lost this fight. By the time we got to the room Kiyomine put me down on his bed _"Now let's sleep"_ when I'm about to sleep I thought wait a minute it's kind of strange to sleep with him in this kind of form no it's definitely weird and then Kiyomine's big right hand suddenly went to my upper body, touching my chest. I started to feel weird and snap out it and jump off the bed

"_Dammit Kiyomine where the heck are you touching?"_ I shouted and he sit up

"_Shorty you're so loud"_ he said pissed

"_Aya he's in bad mood"_ I said silently, backing away _*damn this is bad_* I thought still backing away

"_It's was your fault in the first place so don't get angry at me, you did something earlier it felt weird and you force me out from my room carrying me like a sack "_ dammit I should really shut my mouth

"_And you…you."_ He suddenly pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips, "_mmmm~mm~"_ the kissing went long and I couldn't handle it, making me weak and I fell on my knees and our mouths was separated _"huff…huff..stupid Kiyomine_" I blushed and heart was beating faster

"_you're so noisy shorty_" he said "_If you say something again I'll do something more_" he smirk

"_eh gasp!" _I covered my mouth shaking my head "_Now come_" he said patting his bed and smiling

"_NO! how will I know you won't do weird things to me again" _I said stubbornly

"_No I won't trust me now come or should I do it again plus something else"_ he said and I blushed again

"_Uh ok I will go back but don't do anything weird"_ I reminded him again still blushing. As I was about to go back I kinda hesitated it's really is weird mann I really wish I could turn back, it's much weirder being in this state than before and then Kiyomine got impatient and pull me on the bed

"_I told you to come so let's sleep together"_ he said as he pull me gently up on the bed and he hug me like a stuffed bear. Although it's weird and my heart keep beating faster it's embarrassing, I feel warm and relaxing and so together we sleep just like before….


End file.
